Lost without you Perdido sin ti
by bunnyoruga
Summary: Ahora que pensaban formar una familia, la muerte los separa. ¿En verdad es el final? ¿Hay algo mas alla? ¿Podra vivir sin ella y volverse a enamorar? Descubranlo junto con Darien. universo alterno a SM
1. Chapter 1

LOST WITHOUT YOU

(Perdido sin ti)

Prologo

Por mas que lo intentaba no podía dormir, un nudo en la garganta le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero…¿Qué era? Era cierto que habían peleado, no era la primera vez, pero algo era diferente. El chico de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos azul marino se acercó al pequeño bar que tenían en la sala y se sirvió una copa, simplemente algo estaba mal

Darien: -Hablando para si mismo- La extrañas eso es todo…. Mañana le pides una disculpa y tan felices como siempre. –Por alguna razón esta idea no le era suficiente-

En el bello departamento reinaba el silencio, no se había movido del sillón, miraba un punto en la pared, deseando no haberle dicho tantas cosas esa noche, se amaban, eso no lo dudaba, pero porque cada que veía a ese tipo la sentía otra mujer… dejaba de ser "su princesa" para convertirse en una desconocida.

Ring….. Ring…. El teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, ese sonido a las 3:35 am no era nada bueno….

Darien: Diga?

Voz: Darien… Soy yo… Mina….-con voz entrecortada-. No se como decirte esto…. Serena esta en el hospital, –rompe a llorar- No tardes…

Darien: Voy para allá. –Termina la llamada y sale arrollando todo a su paso, era obvio que la habían llevado a la clínica de la Dra. Mizuno, donde ambos trabajaban-

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del hospital, un grupo de chicos aguardan cualquier movimiento de la titular del hospital. La Dra. Mizuno era madre de Amy, una amiga del colegio de "la pequeña Mina" como cariñosamente llamaba Serena a su hermana menor, además Darien es parte del equipo de trabajo de ese hospital, la joven promesa en neurología y su preciosa princesa, la encargada de psicología del lugar. En la sala de espera, se encontraban la hermana de Serena, Amy, Rei la hermana de Darien y compañera del colegio de Mina y Michiru, enfermera en el hospital y una de las mejores amigas de Serena. Una mujer alta, de cabello lacio hasta los hombros de un tomo negro azulado y lentes salio de la sala de urgencias y se dirigió al grupo que se encontraba en completo silencio…

Mina: -Poniéndose de pie delante de la Sra.- Dra. Mizuno, mi hermana…. Esta bien?

Dra.: Cariño….lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia… Serena…. Murió

Hola... adivinen que...?? Bunnyoruga se decidió a subir su historia... y aunque la verdad es que... creo que me falta mucho...hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia quede como la imagino en mi loca cabecita...

Desde ahora, gracias por tomarse el tiempo por leerla... y espero que le den una pequeña oportunidad a este mi primer bebe!!

Ahora...quiero dar las gracias a mis amigas Ana y Steph porque son las que han leido lo que llevo y me animan a seguir escribiendo...las quiero niñas!!

Besos

Bunnyoruga


	2. Chapter 2

Mina: -Poniéndose de pie delante de la Sra.- Dra. Mizuno, mi hermana…. Esta bien?

Dra.: Cariño….lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia… Serena…. Murió

CAPITULO 1

Voz: QUE???

Rei: -observando al dueño de aquella voz- Hermano…. Llegaste….

Darien: Dra. Que fue lo que sucedió? Donde esta mi princesa? Quiero… Necesito verla!!

Dra.: Creo que no necesito indicarle el camino Dr. Chiba…. –Y el joven se perdió tras la puerta de urgencias.

Andrew, el mejor amigo del Dr. Chiba se hizo cargo del papeleo, era el mayor del grupo y obviamente Darien no tenia cabeza para hacerlo; lo que habían dicho sus colegas aun resonaba en sus oídos… Un accidente de auto, traumatismo craneoencefálico grave que derivó en derrame cerebral… creían que no estuvo consiente mucho tiempo… o el menos eso esperaba. Acababa de perder a su familia. La pequeña familia que estaba por iniciar con su joven musa…. De nuevo estaba solo. Algunos detalles prefirió expresarlos sólo a los padres de su novia. Ese día había perdido mas de lo que muchos creían.

La tarde siguiente se llevo a cabo el funeral, y días después los restos de quien en vida fuese Serena Tsukino, descansan en una pequeña cripta.

¡"·$&/()ª!"·$&/()?¿!"·$&/()?¿!"·$&/()?¿!"·$&/()?¿!"·$&/()?!"·$&/()!"·$&/()?!"·$&/()?

Una mañana soleada, una chica de rubios y largos cabellos, ojos azules cual cielo de primavera y sonrisa angelical tomaba la complicada decisión de abandonar su cama y enfrentar el mundo de nuevo, hacia tanto tiempo que el sol no la recibía entre sabana, que ya lo había olvidado…justo en ese momento… recapitulo sus pensamientos de los últimos dos minutos…

Chica: Sol? Dios que hora es?? –El reloj despertador marcaba las 10:45 am- Serena Tsukino se te hizo tarde!!! –Dijo para si misma-

Porque Darien no la había despertado? Nunca la dejaba dormir tanto…. A menos que… Claro era Lunes, y su turno inicia después de la comida… se tranquilizó, tomo un baño, aun en bata seleccionó la ropa que usaría es día, una linda blusa rosa y una falda gris tipo sastre, zapatillas grises con un pequeños terminados en rosa.

Serena: Que seria te has vuelto –dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y observaba cada detalle de su atuendo- estar tanto tiempo con Chiba te esta haciendo daño- mmmmm…hoy no quiero cocinar, iremos con el lindo de Andrew para que me invite el desayuno en el Crown.

Tomo una linda botella de perfume del tocador, y colocó unas gotitas en puntos estratégicos de su cuello y muñecas, tomo una pequeña bolsita gris de tela con flores bordadas y salio hacia el Crown, la cafetería del mejor amigo de su "novio" que se encontraba a pocas calles de su departamento.

Caminó por las calles, eran las mismas que caminaba desde hace dos años, cuando había decidido vivir con Darien, él era cuatro años mayor que ella, era normal que estuviera listo para formalizar antes, pero ella prefirió "experimentar" la vida en pareja antes de dar el sí definitivo. Ahora estaba segura, sería la Sra. Chiba por el resto de su vida…. Sumida en estos pensamientos, llego al crown al mismo tiempo que un grupo de jóvenes que jugaban animadamente, las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió a la barra, donde vio un "Drew" (Andrew) cabizbajo y serio, podría jurar que la había visto y la está ignorando a propósito.

Serena: -Mirando de reojo al chico detrás del mostrador- Ahhhhh!! Odio cuando Darien hace eso, no tiene porque meter a nuestros amigos en nuestras peleas. Si yo quisiera, le contaría todo a Mich y haría su ambiente de trabajo un caos, y aun se atreve a decir que yo soy la infantil. No puedo creerlo!! Pero ahora mismo Drew me va a escuchar!!!

-Y se dirige muy decidida a hablar con el chico del mostrador, cuando se da cuenta que no esta sólo, lo acompaña una chica de estatura media, tez blanca, labios color carmin y ojos negros, cabello igualmente negro, pero con ligeros destellos violetas, que según su dueña, son completamente naturales, es Rei su cuñada, y antes de saludarlos decide esconderse a escuchar la conversación-

Drew: Esta situación no puede seguir así, tu hermano me preocupa….

Rei: Drew, yo estoy desesperada, parece muerto en vida, no come, no duerme, no hace nada, no entiende que lo suyo con Serena ya no existe.

Drew: Es normal…. Llevaban más de tres años saliendo y dos viviendo juntos

Rei: Pero ya se acabo… Dari tiene que seguir adelante!! Su trabajo, su futuro…..

Drew: Pequeña…. Esa actitud no va a ayudar mucho…

Rei: Lo único que quiero es rescatar a mi hermano del pozo donde ella lo dejó, si en verdad lo hubiera amado, no lo habría dejado

Drew: No creo que ella estuviera muy consiente de lo que pasaba, ahora solo..…. Piensa en Darien de acuerdo…?

Serena: -Pensando para si misma- Darien? Por Dios, no puedo creer que Darien haya hecho todo este circo por Kevin, yo no pedí que un ex novio psicópata regresara a besarme justo cuando mi actual novio llegaba, o si? No cabe duda que en el fondo el gran neurólogo Darien Chiba es un bebé…. Esta exagerando!! Una pelea sin importancia, y hace que mi cuñada me odie, pero… un momento… Como que Darien no duerme si… -intenta recordar los últimos días- el día que discutimos, fui al hospital, me quede dormida terminando los pendientes, volví a casa, y como siempre que peleamos el "hombre de mundo" que tengo por novio se quedo en casa d su hermana el fin de semana o mas bien hasta que calmo su coraje por algo que yo no provoque por cierto.. y ayer que por fin volvió, se quedo toda la tarde en la sala, ni siquiera me mira…. Sólo bebiendo. Como dijo Rei..

Después de reunir todo el valor que necesitaba decidió encarar a su cuñada, para contarle su versión, que ella amaba a Darien más que nada en el mundo y que no pensaba dejarlo nunca…

Serena: -Colocándose frente a Rei- Pequeña… podemos hablar?

!"·$&/()?¿?)(/&$·"!"·$&/()?¿?)(/&$·"·$&/()?¿¿¿?)(/&$·"!"·$&/()?¿?)(/&$·

Hola de nuevo... jajaja!! La verdad es que...al menos los primeros...·¿3 capitulos? Estan practicamente hechos...y por eso decidi subir el primero junto con el prologo... y bueno, si estas leyendo esto... es porque decidiste darle un poco mas de oportunidad a esta historia... y de corazón GRACIAS por ello...!!

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia se los agradecere en el alma..!!

Besos de conejito de parte de Bunnyoruga!!!


End file.
